


Lucky

by kugure



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Prince and An Elementary School Teacher, Age Difference, M/M, Modern Royalty, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: A story of a prince who falls in love with an elementary school teacher.
Relationships: Yamazaki Mamoru/Tachibana Yuusuke
Kudos: 5





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Wang Yibo's Lucky. 
> 
> The story is set in Japan, but definitely not our universe Japan.

Tachibana Yuusuke was still in the middle of grading his class' essay about the fantasy book they were currently reading when he heard a knock on his door. The knock made him stop moving, and fixed his glasses. It was raining pretty hard outside, he didn't order any Uber Eats as he was already having a dinner earlier, and it was pretty late already so that there was no way the person knocking was one of his friends. Not that any of his friends would come over unannounced. Yuusuke sighed. It meant there could only be one person possible. 

He stood up and moved to open the door still, though. And true to his assumption, it was Yamazaki Mamoru who stood outside, a little soaked due to the rain. Yamazaki Mamoru as in  _ The Prince _ . Yes. The prince, who was a member of the  _ royal family _ . 

"Yamazaki-sama—"

"It's Mamoru for you, Yuusuke-san," Mamoru cut him off. "May I come in?" 

Yuusuke suppressed a sigh but stepped away to let the prince inside. The prince gave him a grateful smile in return as Yuusuke closed the door behind him. Well. "Is there anything I can help you with, Mamoru-sama?" 

The smile on Mamoru's face disappeared once he realized that there was no way Yuusuke would drop the honorific. "Yuusuke-san, please. Drop the  _ -sama _ . It's unnecessary. I'm six years younger than you." 

"You're also  _ the prince _ ," Yuusuke argued, took off his glasses so he could pinch the bridge of his nose. "Does Haruma-san even know that you're here?" Haruma Keiko, the prince's bodyguard was a terrifying woman and Yuusuke preferred not to have her kicking down his front door in order to drag Mamoru back to the palace. Well, yes, she was more like Mamoru's sitter rather than bodyguard because Mamoru was actually very capable of defending himself when the situation demanded. It wasn't a secret that the prince was athlethic as fuck. 

"She knows," Mamoru answered, which got Yuusuke squinted his eyes at him in disbelief. Mamoru raised both of his hands and tried his best to look innocent. "I swear she knows! I even tell my older brother where I'm going. I have full permission. If you don't believe me, I'll get Kouhei-nii to call you." He then pulled his phone out and fiddled with it, then a moment later, Yuusuke's phone rang from his room. 

He eyed Mamoru warily, who gestured him to go pick it up and Yuusuke gave in. When he picked it up, the voice he recognize as  _ the king's voice _ as he often heard it on TV greeted with a polite, "Good evening, Tachibana-san. It's Yamazaki Kouhei. Sorry to bother you this late at night." 

Yuusuke nearly dropped his phone because  _ what the fuck the king was calling him _ but he managed to regain his composure and responded, "G-good evening, Your Majesty. It's not bothering me at all."

"Please, drop the honorific," Yuusuke could hear a smile in his voice, "I'm actually under the impression that you have invited my brother to your house tonight but apparently that's not the case, huh?" 

Yuusuke's eyes widened. And why the hell the king would allow the prince to visit if that was the case?? He was just an elementary school teacher! There was no possibilities where he would casually invite  _ a prince  _ to come and hang out at his place. He wanted to scream. 

"I can ask Keiko to fetch him if he's bothering you." 

Yuusuke couldn't help but sigh. "It's okay, Your Majesty. It's still raining pretty hard outside and I will feel bad if Haruma-san has to drive in this horrible weather so late at night." 

"Thank you, Tachibana-san," Kouhei said again. "I will ask Keiko to pick him up in the morning then. Oh, and also this is my personal number. You can save it in case you need anything. Have a good night, Tachibana-san."

And before Yuusuke could say anything, Kouhei already hang up. "Your Majesty—" Yuusuke tried, but he only heard the monotone beep and he let out an frustrated sigh. Mamoru would stay the night?? Where the hell would he sleep?? Yuusuke was just an elementary teacher and he lived alone in his small apartment which also only had one bedroom. He apparently had to sleep on the couch tonight. Good thing it was Friday and he didn't have any classes to teach tomorrow. So he could deal with his back pain in the morning. 

After plugged his phone back to its charger—he still saved Kouhei's number though,  _ just in case _ , but not that he would call or text the king ever—he walked out to the living room to continue grading and found Mamoru already seated on the couch, jacket put neatly at the back of it and commandering his TV. It was so surreal. Having the prince lounging in his living room like that. 

"Do you want anything to drink, Mamoru-sama?" 

Mamoru looked up from the TV and pouted at Yuusuke. Yuusuke kind of wanted to laugh. Because the prince was known for his cold and aloof demeanor. He rarely even smiled in public, unless it was heavily requested, and even then the smile was always unsincere. And yet here he was pouting at Yuusuke. "Please just call me Mamoru. No one's going to arrest you if you dropped the honorific. I wouldn't mind beer though." 

Yuusuke chose to ignore the stupid request and went to fetch two cans of beer from the fridge. He didn't drink much, but he guessed he could use a can right now. He put the can on the table in front of Mamoru, and then put his glasses back on as he went back to his students' essay. 

He was glad Mamoru didn't initiate any talk beside saying, "Thanks," for the drink. Afterwards, he just went back to lazily watching TV and let Yuusuke worked in peace. 

If you wondered why an ordinary elementary school teacher like Yuusuke got to know the prince, it all started a month and half ago. The royal family had this program to visit appointed schools in the kingdom. Usually it was the king who attended, but this year, the king had a very important meeting he couldn't miss and somehow, the prince agreed to go on his behalf. Yuusuke suspected that Mamoru didn't actually want to go though, seeing from his dark expression when he entered the class. He even made a student cry with his look. Yuusuke felt bad about it and went to calm the kid, and that was when Mamoru noticed him. 

At the end of the visit, Mamoru gave him a slip of paper with phone number in it and it confused the hell out of Yuusuke he didn't do anything with that number. Two days later, Mamoru was outside the school gate, making a spectacle in the surrounding area but he ignored everyone as he approached a very confused Yuusuke. 

"You didn't call me," was what he said when he reached Yuusuke. 

It took a moment for Yuusuke to finally realize that the numbers Mamoru gave him the other day was  _ his _ number and then he freaked out internally because,  _ what the fuck? The prince was flirting with me? What the hell was going on? _

But before he could respond, Mamoru already handed his phone to Yuusuke. "May I have your number then?" 

Somehow, in his confused state, Yuusuke punched his number to Mamoru's phone and when the prince checked it, he had this widest smile the whole kingdom ever seen (it made the front page of every papers and magazines the next day, with a dumbfounded Yuusuke stood next to him) and then waved goodbye at him while saying, "I'll text you the details for our date. Bye, Yuusuke-san." 

And that was how, Yuusuke  _ dated _ the prince. The news was huge all over the country. Good thing the press didn't harass him much, but they still emailed him to make interview appointment which he refused to do at all. When they went for the first date, Yuusuke was freaking out on how letting  _ the prince _ down kindly without hurting his feelings and making him the biggest asshole of the country for breaking the prince's heart, because seriously, what did Mamoru see in him? He was just an ordinary citizen. Six years older than Mamoru on top of that. Mamoru should at least be with fellow royals or nobles.  _ Not him _ . Definitely not him. 

Apparently, Mamoru caught on his disinterest on their first date pretty quick. And he  _ apologized _ . 

"I'm making you uncomfortable, aren't I?" he said after dinner in this fancy restaurant but Yuusuke could barely eat anything because he was too nervous. "I'm sorry." He sounded so sincere and hurt and Yuusuke felt  _ bad _ so when Mamoru asked, "Can I still get to know you though? As a friend? Please?" Yuusuke couldn't say anything but yes. 

And that was the start. Mamoru didn't outright asking him on a date afterwards, but just hang out, and to be honest, Yuusuke pretty liked the guy. He was still childish some times, he could be so stubborn even, but he was nice and kind. In the past weeks, Yuusuke got pretty close with him and also Keiko since the woman always shadowed Mamoru, but what surprised him the most was that the whole royal members was trusting him? 

This, wasn't the first time Mamoru appeared so suddenly without Keiko. Two weeks ago, Keiko even called him to ask him for help because Mamoru ditched her on a meeting to go to the circuit to test his _new_ _motorbike_ instead. 

"You're the only one he listens to right now. Not even his brother. Can you go fetch him from the circuit now? I can send the car for you." 

Good thing Yuusuke was free at that time. So he went, got information from the staff that Mamoru was in the pitstop area when he asked, and then being shown the way there. 

Mamoru was so surprised to see him there, but then he grinned widely as he jogged towards Yuusuke. "You come to watch me?" 

"I come to pick you up actually," he said, deadpan. "You ditched a meeting, Yamazaki-sama."

Mamoru looked so guilty he even forgot to correct Yuusuke. "Oh, shit. I can't believe Keiko told you—are you mad?" 

Yuusuke sighed. He sighed a lot after knowing Mamoru. "You are a prince. It's nice to be able to have fun once in a while, but don't forget your responsibility. I'm not mad. Just disappointed." 

Yuusuke had no idea that Mamoru cared so much about his opinion on him but at that point it was so clear that he did care. His face crumbled in extreme guilty and he even said, "I'm sorry. I'll go get change and go back to the palace." 

Since then, the royal staff tend to sic him on Mamoru whenever the prince misbehaved. He met the king once after the motorbike case, when the king dropped Mamoru in front of the school gate to meet him. 

"Thank you so much, Tachibana-san," he said at the time, even shook Yuusuke's hand. "You're such a good influence on him. The staff appreciated your help so much to make their job easier." 

It was all so overwhelming to be honest.

An hour later, he finished grading. He cracked his neck and let out a satisfied groan when it helped his body loosened. When he opened his eyes though, he noticed Mamoru's eyes on him. 

" _ Otsukare _ ," he said. "Finish for the day? You look like you need sleep." 

Yuusuke yawned and nodded. He took off his glasses and massages his eyes gently. "Yeah. Forth graders' papers are interesting but also tiring to read," he said. "I'll prepare the bed for you so I can have the couch. Get up." 

Mamoru blinked at that. "Stop being ridiculous. I don't mind sleeping on the couch. You can just go to bed. I'm the one who impose anyway." 

Yuusuke glared at him. "Are you crazy? I'm not letting you sleeping on the couch." 

"Too late. I don't want to move," Mamoru said, sank deeper into the couch instead with a shit eating grin. 

Yuusuke wanted to let him be so that he could go to sleep, but he didn't have the heart to let Mamoru slept there, a prince or not. Mamoru was almost as tall as him so the couch wouldn't accommodate his legs at all. There was no way it was comfortable. 

After a few moments debating himself, he gave in. "Just sleep on the bed with me. Nobody deserves to sleep in this evil couch," he said, nudged Mamoru to stand up. 

Mamoru looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you sure?" 

"Just keep your hands to yourself. I need sleep," he answered, stood up from the couch himself and stretched. "Also, grab a comfortable shirt and pants from my cupboard. You're not sleeping in that clothes." 

Yuusuke chuckled as Mamoru scrambled to do as he asked while he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and took a leak. When he was done, he found Mamoru already laid down on his bed with his sweatpants and shirt. Mamoru might be not as tall as him, but he got more muscles so the clothes were a little tight on him. The sight of Mamoru wearing his clothes made Yuusuke felt  _ something _ he didn't want to acknowledge though, so instead, he slapped his knee and said, "Go brush your teeth. I already put spare toothbrush on the sink." 

Mamoru rolled his eyes, but got up and went to the bathroom still. When he was back, he slipped under the cover and Yuusuke felt that his warmth was very comfortable. Even though they weren't really touching, his presence somehow grounded Yuusuke, and along with the sound of raindrops against his window, it made him felt a lot more sleepy than before. 

"Good night, Yuusuke-san," he heard Mamoru mumbled, and he managed to reply with, "Good night, Mamoru," before he fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
